


bush/hornblower 3

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [29]
Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2-7-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	bush/hornblower 3

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-7-09

Hornblower didn’t notice the smoke and fog, didn’t hear the bark of orders or the ring of hammers on wood and metal. He only heard the rough sound of Bush’s breathing against the papers spread on his desk, the sound of his wooden leg rasping against the floor, stuttering loudly with every thrust of Hornblower’s body.

The dark blue of Bush’s uniform filled Hornblower’s vision, hints of appearing and disappearing with their movements. The rough wool was brushed smooth save for where Hornblower’s hands had shoved it upwards, exposing skin, pale against the color despite the flush of blood beneath.

The desk rocked with their movements, an ocean on the unsteady land beneath their feet. Bush’s fist pounded the air above the desk, both of them acutely aware of the steward at the desk on the other side of the closed door, no doubt listening for any sound of them coming near and expecting to find him at attention. Hornblower worked the hand not anchored to Bush’s hip to Bush’s mouth, fingers thrusting inside to keep him silent as Hornblower changed his rhythm, thrusting more forcefully. Bush’s moan is wrapped around three fingers, sucking them deep to match Hornblower’s hips.

Hornblower buried his face against Bush’s jacket, his breath against Bush’s spine. He came silently, violent shudders overtaking him as Bush tightened around him, around his fingers. He laid his forearm against the desk and rested his head on it, using it for support as he reached down, stroking his own shaft until he came as well, his body jerking with his release.


End file.
